Addison Garza
Addison Garza is a 17-year-old daughter of Dionysus. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Addison was born on July 12 to Dionysus and Rachel Garza, a bartender. Rachel had been in Greece when she was 16, when she'd seen Aphrodite out on the street, close to death by a terroist. Rachel saved Aphrodite, and in return gave Rachel eternal beauty. Rachel, now believing she was as powerful as Zeus, flirted with all the guys, and drank like crazy. At one point, she came across Dionysus, and she'd been so drunk she'd fallen in love with him. The two eventually got married and gave birth to Addison. Addison's Fatal Flaw is her attitude. She hates lots of things, and when she doesn't get her way, she loses her temper. All she really wants is to be left alone. Early Life Rachel loved her so much, she raised Addison to be full of herself, boy crazy, and spoiled. However, Addison didn't drink any wine until her 9th, but she didn't get drunk like her mother and actually went crazy for it. She loved to be the center of attention, and shined on stage, but was a brat offsatge. At one point, on her 12th birthday, her mother was sent to prison for bank robbing, and Addison was heartbroken, because she did care for her mother. She ran away, and met Jack Morgan, a son of Iris, and Ben Casey, a son of Ares. She became a companion of theirs, and they found Tori Gentry, a daughter of Posiedon. Years passed, and the four of them stumbled across Dionysus's "fan club." When they learned she and her crew weren't Dionysus, they tore Ben to bits. Jack, Addison, and Tori also would've been torn to death, but Addison was claimed at that very second, and tangled the fan club in vines. Addison, Tori, and Jack were then discovered by the Hunters of Artemis, and brought to camp. Appearance Addison has skin slightly darker than olive skin. Her eyes are brown and her hair is maroon. She needs glasses, but normally wears contacts instead. Alliances *Kitty Derrell *Margo Eagleston *Leola Lapis *Tori Gentry (BFF) *Jack Morgan (BFF) *Raphael Amour (Crush) Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines *Ariel Adam (Rival) Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Addison normally has a bad attitude. *Addison can drink and create wine. *Addison can create grapes and vines, which normally are very powerful. *Addison can make beverages appear out of thin air. *Addison has a love for theater and parties. *Addison has an incredible singing voice. *Addison's favorite thing in the whole world is music. Schedule Gallery Addison Sword.jpg|Addison's Sword Addison Iphone.jpg|Addison's phone Dream.jpg Addison2.jpg Addison3.jpg Addison5.jpg Addison6.jpg Addison7.jpg Addison08.jpg Addison09.jpg Addison10.jpg Addison11.jpg Addison12.jpg Addison13.jpg Addison14.jpg Addison15.jpg Addison16.jpg Addison17.jpg Addison18.jpg Addison19.jpg Addison22.jpg Addison21.jpg Addison20.jpg Addison23.jpg Addison24.jpg Addison25.jpg Addison26.jpg Addison27.jpg Addison28.jpg Addison29.jpg Addison30.jpg Addison31.jpg Addison32.jpg Addison34.jpg Addison33.jpg Addison34.png Tori 2.jpg|Tori Gentry, a close friend of Addison's. Jack12.jpg|Jack Morgan, another close friend of Addison's. Addison30.png Tumblr mnewkbxZYz1sncz8oo1 500.jpg|Ariel Adam, Addison's rival 7a6999b46a9cde6e0b6009edc0db735f.jpg|Raphael Amour, Addison's crush Addison42.jpg Addison32.png Addison33.png Addison35.jpg Addison35.gif Addison36.png Addison39.gif Addison40.jpg Addison41.jpg Addison42.png Category:Child of Dionysus Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Greek Category:Attitude Fatal Flaw Category:MermaidatHeart